


Assassinate My Heart

by Fan_Fic_Forever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Assassin!Brian, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Prince!Arin, Royal Grumps AU, assassin!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fic_Forever/pseuds/Fan_Fic_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in this world is like living on a chessboard. Or at least, it is for Dan.<br/>It's full of moving forward, backwards, killing off, and losing others.<br/>So Dan tries to move past this, and get the job that will either make him the most wanted for the rest of his life, or one of the richest bastards this land has ever seen because of the mission's reward.<br/>What is this mission that will make him so filthy rich?<br/>Kill Prince Arin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story!! ^-^

The rain hit his black clothing, soaking the skin underneath, but he could care less. 

He stared at the body in front of him, and studied the scene. 

Slit throat. She died in seconds. It doesn't seem like she put up much of a fight either. She died on her back.

He turned away and felt his lips curl slightly, before he made sure his mask was still covering most of his face, he vanished in the night.

He moved swiftly, his feet barely touching the ground and his slim body moving like wind as he blended in with his surroundings better.

The rain picked up, making the pavement louder from the rain slamming against it. 

He paused among a rooftop, and he could already hear the presence of another, but he calmed once he knew the sound of the familiar footsteps.

"Did your mission go okay?" They asked, and the black clothed man turned to the other, who was just like him in style wise. 

"No. She was dead by the time I got there." He growled out, obviously not happy. 

"That's a shame." The other said as he stood beside the other. Now that the two stood beside each other, anyone could see there was a clear change in height, and body build. 

The smaller was much more strong than the other, while the taller had a more gracefully build. He was made to go fast and silently.

"Do you have a mission?" The taller asked, and the other grunted.

"Danny I always go on missions with you." He said, and Dan sent a short glare, not liking his name being mentioned. It always made him self conscious to see if there were any witnesses.

"Let's go pick one up then." He said at last, and the other nodded, and a second later, they dropped to the ground. Dan almost slipped when he hit the ground because he landed on wet pavement, and his shoes weren't the best. Breathing in, he quickly regained his balance like nothing happened, and continued on behind his partner.

They reached the small, secret shop in an alley way, and the two entered together. It was nearly empty from the time at night, but they strolled right up to the shop keeper.

"6969." The smaller simply said, giving the shopkeeper the secret code. The shopkeeper grinned, and set out a plate of food, wanting them to pick one. Without even looking, the smaller picked the one on the far left, clearly having done this a number of times.

"Go in." The shopkeeper simply said, nodding slightly at the door behind them. The both climbed over the table in front of them, and opened and slipped in through the door silently, and closed it behind them.

They came into a room full of more people. This was where the true shop was. Filled with people much like Danny and his partner; Brian 

"Yo look who's back!" An obviously drunk voice shouted, as the two looked to see their friend; Barry waltzing up.

"How'd the mission go?" He grinned at the two, expecting something good, but Dan's gaze drifted away, not in the mood to chat about the failure. Instead, the partners walked over to the desk where a lady with extremely heavy eye shadow sat. 

"We need a mission." Dan said to her, and she rose an eyebrow.

"You guys are pretty big for this league, right?" She asked, and they both shrugged in response after throwing each other a glance.

"Well, a new mission came into today, and it's too big for anybody around here." She said, dropping her voice so they could lean in.

"Assassinate the Prince." She whispered, and their eyes widened at once.

"Why is there a mission like that?" Brian mumbled, but Danny was already grabbing the paper with the mission on it, and read it through.

"That's a hell of a lot of money." He stated as he stared at the reward. Over a million if they succeeded and lived to tell the tale. 

"Well it's a pretty big deal if you can kill Prince Arin when he's surrounded by all those guards." The girl whispered, and Dan narrowed his gaze. 

"Fine." He said, and Brian's mouth dropped. Dan signed the paper with his neat signature, before he nodded at her, and led a spluttering Brian out of the shop/bar.

"Danny what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed as he raced after his partner, finding it hard to keep up with the big strides Dan is doing.

"Going to get us rich." Dan grunted in response, and Brian shook his head, stopping Dan.

"Think about this Danny. Why was the reward so high?" He demanded, and Danny frowned.

"We're killing the Prince." He said, and Brian nodded.

"Yes, which means there's a ninety percent chance we'll either be killed on the spot when seen, or thrown into prison and then the Prince can decide with what to do with us. Dan this mission is suicidal and it's not too late to turn back and cancel the mission." He spoke quickly, and Dan shook his head.

"You sound as if we can't use the other ten percent chance in our favor." Danny said, sporting a small grin, and Brian sighed. 

"Look, please Dan.." He said, and Danny shook his head.

"If you don't want to come. Then don't." He said simply, before he continued on with his wide strides, and left Brian standing there, trying to decide.

Danny walked through the streets, his long black cloak that was practically in shreds by now, trailed neatly behind him as he hurried, seeing that the moon was almost reaching a peak and he still had a lot to do.

When the castle came in distance, he paused and looked back, and almost felt disappointment when Brian didn't show.

Shaking his head, and knew this was for the better, he continued on with a fast pace, but going more stealth now, knowing that there were a lot of guards that strolled these streets every hour.

He snuck and hid behind walls when needed to, and he finally got to the castle in a hour. 

When he went down hallways, hiding from guards, he finally saw an obviously important figure standing in the throne room, surrounded by guards.

His gaze narrowed, and a smirk crawled onto his face. This was always his favourite part. 

He looked around, before he noticed some stairs and he climbed up them, and saw that on the second floor, it led to a balcony that went around the entire perimeter of the room.

He crept silently around until the prince's back was to him, and he pulled a poison dart from his pouch, and narrowed his gaze. 

Grabbing a stick that was meant to blow the dart, he carefully aimed, but paused when a guard started to look around. 

The prince was in the middle of reciting something, but he looked over when he saw the guard shifting around.

"Is something wrong?" He prompted, and Danny knew he had to do it now, or else he'd be found out. 

Letting out a deep breath, he blew into the loaded dart gun, and watched it shoot off towards the prince. Sadly, someone stepped in the way as they went to whisper something to the prince, and they fell to the ground, shrieking in pain as the poison immediately started to spread. 

The prince's gaze stared at horror at the guard on the ground, before his eyes flashed up to Danny, and he glared.

"Capture him!: He shouted, pointing at Dan, who was cursing up a storm and stuffing his stick violently into his pouch, and raced down the stairs, skipping two each time but he was too slow. At the bottom, stood guards, ready to catch him. 

Dan narrowly dodged a baton that swung at him, and he countered by using that guard as a launching pad for getting over the other guards that stood in the way.

When he landed, he gave a small glance to the guards, before he raced down the hallway, his heart racing. 

As he reached the entrance, an arrow hit the wall right beside him, and his eyes widened. He looked back to see guards loading arrows, and a second later he collapsed from an arrow piercing his leg and he yowled as he stared at it in shock, before he forced himself to grab it and yank it out, biting his lip so hard, that his teeth bit through the skin. 

The prince caught up quickly and walked up and stared down at Dan, and he narrowed his gaze, before he grinned darkly. He nodded at two guards, and they grabbed Danny's arms and pulled him up so him and Arin were eye level. Danny didn't give up much resistance, and stared back at the Prince, and tried to show that he was calm and collected, no matter how many thoughts were racing through his mind.

The prince reached forward, and began to pull off Dan's mask. Now the assassin started to struggle, snarling and moving his head away, but the Prince had no trouble removing the garment.

Danny could feel some of his dark hair fall over his eye, and he gave the Prince a hostile look. His gaze darkening dangerously, and felt his blood get hot.

Arin smirked at Dan as he studied his features, and let out a small laugh.

"Why would somebody so charming like you, try to murder me?" He asked, and Dan stubbornly turned his head away.

"Fine. Be that way. Guards, take him to the dungeons. Make sure he is fed though." The prince said simply, and Danny spat angrily, now struggling and tried to ignore the blood dripping down his leg, and tried to kick at the prince with his good leg. Arin moved back far enough so the foot didn't impact anything but air.

"We'll chat tomorrow." He said, and watched Danny be dragged away, who now struggled for every step taken.

Once they made it down the steps, a large wooden door was opened, and instantly Dan could hear weak begging, and angry voices echo off the dark walls.

Danny soon found himself being shoved hard into a cell, and he hit the ground, and rounded on the guards, ready to claw one's eyes out, but they were already locking the door.

After a couple of moments and people calmed down once the light disappeared from the door, Danny covered his face, feeling insecure even though it was dark. He rarely ever went anywhere without his mask. 

"What'd you do to get thrown in the dumps?" A voice came from behind, and Dan whirled around and went to pounce, but his leg stung and he yelped and hit the ground.

"Sorry buddy!" The person gasped and backed up. Dan's eyes started to adjust to the darkness, and he could see a small figure sitting on the other side of the cell.

After Danny got into a comfortable position against a couple cell bars, he sighed.

"I got thrown in for stomping on some precious crops." The figure spoke again, and now Danny could hear an accent. 

Dan frowned, and turned away. He wasn't here to make friends. Heck, he'd probably be dead in a day. 

After he ripped off of some his cloak, he used the clothing to cover his wound, and winced.

"My name is Ross." The figure tried again, and Danny sent a death glare. 

"Ross would'ja shut it? I'm trying to sleep." A female voice came from nearby, and Danny was surprised to see a figure rise from the corner of their cell. 

"Sorry Suze." Ross apologized, but Dan could detect the grin in his voice.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Danny gripped his hair in impatience. Maybe if he could see properly, then he could break out somehow. 

"I tried to assassinate the prince." Dan said at last, and silence met his response for a little, before the male shifted.

"That's fucking awesome dude." They said and Dan frowned.

"Not really, Ross. If Prince Arin was to die now, then who would take over the kingdom? His father will surely die soon." She explained, and Ross grunted.

"Who cares? This land will fail under Prince Arin's command anyway. That guy seems like he can barely tie his own shoes!" The male growled, and Danny listened to them argue before Danny turned away and lied on his side. He didn't fancy the cold wet ground, but he's had worse. 

Closing his eyes, he prayed he'd wake up in the morning without hypothermia. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the support you guys have given me!! The kudos and the comments have been awesome! <3 Much luv!!

If Danny could give a rating for sleeping at the castle, he'd have given it a Zero out of a hundred.

Many times Dan would wake up to being unable to feel his fingers, so he'd smack them against his chest until they gave off a throbbing pain.

While Danny would be in his restless sleeps, he could hear screams for the tortured, and he could even hear Ross muttering in his sleep. 

With all of this happening, Dan barely got a wink of sleep the entire night. However, he did fall asleep around five, and woke to the sound of the cell door opening, and somebody stepped on his wounded leg, and he hissed in pain, but swallowed back the scream. 

"Wakey wake. We're supposed to bring you to the Prince." A voice sneered, and Dan tried to focus his gaze but it was too dark. He was left to helplessly glare up as the pain in his shot leg kept increasing. 

Soon, Danny felt arms under his armpits and he got lifted to his feet, before he felt a nudge on his back, and he was forced to hop on one leg. 

"Yo, when am I gonna get out of here?" Ross called, and the other ignored him.

The two walked up the stairs, and Danny had trouble at first, but he couldn't care less if he was late for the Prince. 

They got to the Throne room, where Dan tried to murder Arin in, and Dan saw Arin standing in the exact place as before. If only he still had his poison darts. He was sure he could hit a target this close. 

"Ah, it's you." Prince Arin smirked at Danny, and watched him hop into the room. His smirk faltered slightly when he saw the already infected state of his wound. 

"Were you at least fed?" Arin asked, and Dan rose an eyebrow, and remembered he ordered a guard to bring him food. Arin took the silence as an answer.

"Get him some bread." The Prince said to the nearby guard, and they left without another word.

"So what is your name?" He prompted after he studied the assassin long enough. 

Danny curled his lip, and gave a defiant stare. Prince Arin frowned.

"Do you know how to speak english?" He questioned him, and Danny nodded.

"Then why not answer?" He asked, and Dan looked away.

"I bet you don't speak english." Arin grinned, ready to annoy him until he spoke. 

Danny felt an eyebrow twitch slightly, and Arin saw it and carried on casually.

"Ah such a fate! I'm so interested in a guy that doesn't even speak the same language-" He was cut off by Danny growling.

"I speak english god damnit! Just shut the fuck up for a fucking moment." He snapped, obviously having a short fuse after being forced to sleep in a dungeon for a night. Arin's eyes glowed with satisfaction.

"What's your name?" He repeated, but Dan stayed silent again. 

"Why are you ignoring me?" Arin asked after a couple of moments of silence.

Danny huffed silently in frustration.

"Sorry for acting ill-tempered but can you please plan out my execution?" Danny demanded, rather having  a noose around his throat than having to waste breath on the spoiled prince.

"I don't want you dead yet though." The Prince said, and Danny looked over in surprise.

"I tried to murder you." He said and Arin shrugged.

"Shit happens." He said simply. Dan now agreed with Ross. This man was not ready to run a kingdom. 

The guard appeared and handed Danny a loaf of bread, and he paused and stared at it.

"If I tried to poison you, then that'd be ironic." Arin chuckled, and Dan rose an eyebrow, and set it down on the ground as Danny sat down, his wound hurting too much suddenly.

"I don't want you dead yet because I want you for a job." He explained, and Danny looked up. 

Arin paused for a dramatic effect, before he grinned mischievously. 

"I want you to be my personal slave." He said, and Dan felt his jaw fall open.

"N-no! I refuse." Danny growled as he tried to think of what a personal slave would even do with this man. Give him bj's and massage his feet?! He'd still want that noose around his throat. 

"Too bad." Arin said, and Danny glared. 

Arin glanced over at a guard, and nodded at them.

"Change him into the slave's clothes, and bring him to my room." The Prince said simply.

The guard brought him to his feet, but Dan could already feel the pain in his leg overwhelm him. For a moment he felt like throwing up, but instead his vision darkened, and he listened to the voices fade.

\---

Waking up was terrifying for Danny. He had woken up in a bed, and he quickly checked to see if his clothes were on, but he started to hyperventilate when he saw grey clothes covering his body instead of his protective black clads.

He also noticed chains on his wrists, ankles and neck but they weren't connected to anything. Just tight.

For moments, Danny couldn't calm down and remember where he was, because memories swarmed around in his mind, and he found himself curling up and hugging his knees tightly.

After a while, Dan finally gave an effort to figure out what was happening, and foggily he could remember speaking with the Prince. 

He looked down at his leg to see it was properly patched up but red from cleaning. 

"I see you're finally awake." Prince Arin's voice came from the door, and Danny's gaze shot to him. 

"You took far too long to wake." He sighed as he strolled over calmly, and Dan instantly went defensive as he slipped off the bed and stood strong but knew this situation wasn't in his favor because Arin had much more body mass than him, and obviously more strength and Danny wasn't even close to comparing. He always depended on his weapons, and now he knew why Brian made such a big deal out of working out.

Arin frowned, and shook his head.

"Just calm down bro. I just want your name." He said, and Danny growled threateningly. Arin waited a couple of moments, before he shook his head.

"I'll get the answer from you one day." He said, and walked out of the room and left Dan to his own imagination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's a little shorter than the last, but I was in a rush x.x anyway, much luv!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the awesome support guys! It means soo much! It makes me feel special :D  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^-^ Much luv!!

"So when are you going to tell me what your name is?" Arin prompted as he sat across from Dan at a long table.

It wasn't anything too fancy. But it still had clear glass, and was quite beautiful. Comparing it to the table in the dining room however, this would look like a peasant's table.

Dan turned his head away and glared at the wall. Arin let out a sigh, and shook his head. 

"You know mine, so why can't I know yours?" He questioned, and Dan curled his lip and turned his fiery gaze to the Prince.

"I don't want to speak." He said sternly, and Arin smirked.

"But you just did." He pointed out and Danny sighed. 

"Can I go back to my room?" He asked, tired of sitting here and getting an earful from the Prince.

The Prince studied the assassin for a little longer, before he finally agreed and nodded at a guard. 

"I'll see you tonight." Arin winked suggestively, and while Danny's face stayed passive, his mind exploded into a million thoughts. Dan almost winced even.

He followed the guard out, and the guard glanced over at him.

"Are you just a fucktoy?" They asked, and Dan looked over.

_I don't even know anymore._

They got to his room and Dan could hear the door lock behind him before he laid down on the bed. He finally noticed some books on the side however.

He walked over and picked up one of the books and rose an eyebrow. This wasn't like any book he knew. It was in a different language, and it was bright and colorful. It had a cartoon girl on the front.

He set it back down, before he studied the rest of the room. There was a desk with a note on it but Dan had already read it last night. It was just him practicing a signature.

Dan laid back down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. The only thing he could do was sleep, so he forced his eyes closed, and gave way to the darkness behind his eyelids.

\---

An explosion erupted in the castle.

It jolted Danny awake and already he could hear guards running down the hallway. He could see Arin just leaving the bedroom. He must've been waiting for Danny to wake up.

He looked around, before he grinned and got up and slipped into the hallway and fell into the run that the guards were giving down the hallway.

At the last moment however, Danny slipped away and hid as he gazed at the huge hole in the wall.

"Someone has gotten in!" A voice shouted, and Danny's interest piqued. Was it Brian? He didn't usually go for blowing up stuff, but he knew how Brian got at points. 

Smirking in satisfaction, he quickly went and ran down hallways, whispering Brian's name.

_"Danny!"_

He finally heard his name be whispered, and he saw Brian crouched behind a wall and was peaking out at him.

"Bomb; really?" Dan grinned as he walked over and Brian rolled his eyes.

"Be glad I'm here to save your ass.. Uh what's with the clothes?" He asked and he stared at Danny, and the other rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get moving." He said, and Brian nodded and led Danny away from the guards and looked for another exit.

"Hey!" They both heard the Prince's voice and Dan stopped and looked over at him.

"Where are you going?" He demanded as he started to walk closer and had a couple guards as back up.

Danny looked over at Brian that was already running away, and he took one glance back at Arin before he gave a small salute and raced after his pal. 

"We'll have to make our own exit." Brian growled and Dan looked over in interest. A second later, Brian was punching through a window and broke a hole through so they could slip through. Little did they know, there was a cliff right over the edge. They also didn't know that the guards would be catching up.

"What the fuck do we do?!" Danny said to his partner.

"You kiddin' me Dan? We've jumped off millions of cliffs together!" Brian said, and looked over.

"Yeah, that was with my gear and stuff." Dan said as he waved at himself. 

Brian stared at him in exasperation, before he nodded.

"We'll go around." He said, before an arrow hit his shoulder but luckily for him, he has a thick padding on his shoulder and it didn't even hurt him. Just surprised him and brought attention to the guards trying to break the windows so they could get out to them.

"C'mon!" Brian grabbed Dan's hand and started to run them along the side of the cliff, and they were both tripping and stumbling. Plus Danny wasn't even wearing anything protective on his feet so they were getting pretty banged up and his leg still stung. 

They finally got to the front gates, but instantly a light focused on them and arrows rained down on them and Brian covered Danny by putting himself in the way and let the arrows hit his protective clothes.

"Get moving!" He hissed and they both ran down the road as they could hear the guards readying what seemed like horses. 

"Once we get into the city they won't be able to find us." Brian said quickly and took the lead and started to pull Dan along. 

They could hear a horse running up quickly and they stopped short and dodged an iron sword that flashed by as a guard tried to do a drive by.

Brian immediately surged forward and stabbed the man with his dagger as the guard tried to calm his horse. 

The man fell off and Brian waved at Danny as he grabbed the horse's reins.

Dan glanced back to see more guards coming in groups this time, and he nodded and quickly climbed on behind Brian. He kicked his legs at once, and brought the reins closer to himself so the horse took up full speed down the road, and they eventually made it to the city. Sadly, just as they were entering an arrow hit the horse and they went skidding to the floor and Brian groaned loudly while Danny tried to not get squashed from the horse's weight.

As he got up, he got the overwhelming urge to help the horse, but Brian was already grabbing his arm and dragging him along. 

Danny finally turned away and ran after Brian and they quickly ran down many alleys to lose the guards. After a while they couldn't hear guards right behind them, but now instead patrolling the streets.

"We have to scale the roofs." Brian growled as they looked around and saw a ladder up against a house. 

"How convenient." Brian said, and led them up before they both stood on the roof and gazed down at the guards. 

"Up there!" A female shouted and pointed at the two silhouettes. 

"Let's split and meet back at the bar." Brian said to Danny before he went off jumping. 

Danny went in the opposite direction and found it much more difficult to jump from scaled roof to scaled roof in bare feet. By the time he'd see the bottom of his feet next, they'd be raw.

Surprisingly, a lot of guards ran after Dan. One of them being Arin on a white steed. 

"Since when does a Prince come out of the castle?" Danny called as he jumped to another roof and winced and nearly fell over at the unbearable pain in his feet but kept moving. However every step kept getting harder.

"I have my days." Arin called back and Danny growled in frustration when he could see it was going to be difficult to shake him and the guards. They were waiting for him to come down.

"Are your feet starting to hurt?" Arin called in what seemed like a mocking tone, and Dan paused to flip the bird at him with a hostile look, before he almost doubled over to grab at his leg and feet. 

He knew he had to escape fast.

Now he started taking much more dangerous leaps across entire streets, since he knew it'd be harder for the guards to pursue him. However, it put incredible strain and pain on Danny and he almost fell once. He knew he had to get to the bar asap now. He'd be safe there, and Brian would be waiting for him.

As he made off in the direction of the bar, he remembered he had walked these streets like he owned them a couple days ago. A throwing dagger hit the roof and bounced off it and Dan looked to see one of the castle's assassins. They were never that great however. Comparing to the ones Dan knew at least.

Danny could see the street that had the alley with the bar in it, and he sighed in relief.

He jumped down and shrieked when his feet hit the pavement hard, and he fell over as he lost feeling in his feet for a moment. Cursing, he studied them quickly and winced. He was right about them being raw, but they were also a bloody mess.

He could hear voices however, and he had to swallow back his pain and get to his feet and limp to the alley. 

When he limped down, he could see a flashlight focus on him.

"Help!" He shouted desperately to the bar, hoping one would hear him, but a second later he was thrown over and his stomach hit the pavement and he grunted.

"I found you." A voice whispered in amusement. Arin had found him and Dan slammed a fist down on the ground. He was so close.. He could see the door leading to the bar. 

"Brian!" He shouted loudly into the night, before Arin covered his mouth with a cloth tightly tied around his head. He got Danny to his feet, before they saw a shadow fall over them from the building beside them.

"Dan!" Brian shouted as he jumped from the building, and Arin grinned.

"Ah so you're name is Dan! Finally." He shook his head, smiling and draped an arm around Danny. 

"Sorry buddy but he's my slave." He said lazily to Brian who was seething. As Brian took a couple steps forward, guards were coming up and Brian was becoming horribly outnumbered. 

Luckily for him and Dan both, Barry had walked out and blinked in surprise at the scene just outside. He saw Danny in the grasp of the Prince however, and he raced back inside and rounded people up. Brian grinned as rebels and assassins met up head to head with the guards and immediately a fight broke out. Arin was trying to get Dan out of the fray but he couldn't get far before Brian sized up and pushed Arin to the ground and rose a knife to kill him. 

However, the assassin with the throwing knives from before ran up and deflected Brian's attack away.

Brian pushed Danny away and soon the other fell into the crowd and narrowly got out of the other side and raced into the bar and shut the door and finally let out a yell at the intense pain in his feet.

He pulled up a chair, and waited for outside the calm down and saw drunk and a couple beaten up men and women trudge into the bar. 

"You drove the guards away?" Danny asked with surprise, and Brian sighed.

"No. A couple got arrested. Like Barry." He said quietly, and Danny bit his lip. 

"I'm sorry everyone.." He said to everyone, but they ignored him and went back to their things like nothing happened. 

"Glad you're back." Brian grinned at Dan and gave him a high five.

Danny returned it and grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys the support on this story is awesome!! Thanks everyone and much luv! <3

He watched the guards below, and he leaned over slightly so they always remained in his view, but he made extra precautions to make sure he wasn't seen.

"Dan you don't have to do this." Brian murmured to him, and his partner looked over. 

"Barry got captured because of me. My choice of leaving this alone, was dumped the second that damned battle started." Danny responded as he stood up straight and stretched out his limbs. 

"Well why are we waiting here then?" Brian asked impatiently and Dan looked over.

"There's one perfect moment when we're in the blind spot for every guard here. We're waiting for that moment." He explained and watched the guard closely before he suddenly yanked Brian forward with him and they scaled down the roof and soon got to their next hiding spot quickly. 

"Why are you being so overly secretive about this? They don't know we're up here so we can just beeline and get to the castle in a half hour." Brian asked impatiently as he watched Dan stare at the guards.

"Because we'll most likely be killed on the spot if we're seen. Prince Arin has sent out more guards." He explained and Brian rose an eyebrow.

"Kill? He was practically molesting you yesterday." He said and Danny looked at him with an unimpressed look.

"If that's what you think molesting is then you're truly a bubble boy." He bluntly said and Brian rolled his eyes.

"Just stating. He seemed pretty close with you." He said casually and they suddenly leaped to the next house but Danny rounded on him quickly and glared at him harshly.

"Look, all he wanted was probably a beej or something. It doesn't matter now because I'm not going to do that shit." He snapped and instantly he could see a guard turning to look at them so he ducked them down. They stayed down for a little before they were sure the guard continued on.

"Whatever." Brian grumbled, and let Dan lead the way slowly.

\---

Danny was quite surprised that Arin had these many guards to bring out. They were everywhere! 

He gazed around the castle urgently and he sighed.

"There might have to be slight bloodshed." He warned Brian who nodded and reached into his satchel and pull out his mask to cover the bottom half of his face.

Dan watched him for a moment before he directed his gaze back to the castle.

"Let's try climbing to that tower then descending to the prisons. I hope that bastard hasn't gotten himself killed by backlashing." He sighed and pulled out what seemed like a grappling hook and Brian pulled out his own from his satchel. 

They approached a dark side of the castle and waited for a guard to pass before Dan tossed his grappling hook up and made sure it was clamped around something by tugging on it hard. 

"I'll follow you. Start moving." Dan said to Brian and the other nodded and used Dan's rope to start climbing up the wall.

"Hey!" A voice called and Danny instantly ran forward and reached into his own satchel and pulled out a silver ninja star. Brian had always wanted them to use ninja stars, so it was more of his main weapon as long as he doesn't run out and he's able to get them back.

Soon, a guard was running towards then and Danny launched the star forward and watched it cut his throat. The guy reared back and gasped as blood poured from the new wound and he stared at Dan with wide eyes.

The wound wasn't that big, nor deep and it didn't cut at where it counted, but it still scared the man so he turned and bolted.

Danny studied the area a little more before he ran forward and grabbed the star and scaled up after his partner.

"What went wrong?" Brian demanded when Danny got to the top and the other rose an eyebrow.

"Who said something went wrong?" He asked casually and the glare that Brian gave him made him laugh.

"Stop worrying! It was just a guard. He got scared and ran off." He said and Brian groaned.

"And where do you think he went?" He questioned and Dan paused his chuckling.

"Shut up.." He growled and quickly led them through the castle, trying to remember where the staircase was that led down.

"Ah so Dan has returned. Can I call you Danny? It sounds a lot more cute." The two assassin's turned to see no other than Prince Arin himself standing there.

"Hello boys." He smirked at them and Dan glared harshly.

"What do you want?" He spat, and Arin rose an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? Considering you're in  _my_ castle." Arin said and he took a step forward and instinctively the two partners stepped back.

"Look. We're looking for a friend of ours." Brian said quickly for Dan who was about to bite out an insult. 

"Is he a guard?" Arin frowned, and Dan snorted a laugh.

"As if!" He snapped and Arin instantly understood.

Brian stared at Prince Arin for a little longer before he leaned over to Danny.

"I'll distract him. You go save Barry and anybody else you can find." He hissed in his ear, and Dan nodded slowly and looked back at Arin as Brian slowly unsheathed his dagger that was attached to his belt. Arin rose an eyebrow, and studied Brian and folded his arms. 

As soon as Brian ran forward to pursuit the Prince, Danny turned the other way and raced down the hallway, his feet lightly pattering on the tiled floor.

"Guards!" Arin shrieked instantly and the assassin had almost crashed into one as it reared the corner quickly.

Both of them were surprised but Danny recovered much quicker and continued on with his race for the dungeon. 

He could hear that guard now chasing him but it was easy to lose him in the castle. 

After a while, Dan paused and tried to remember his hardest where the damn dungeon is. However, everything in the castle looks the same. Same reflective floor, and same wooden doors with expensive looking vases lining by the walls.

"C'mon, show me you bitch." Danny was growling under his breath as he urgently checked around and eventually found the throne room and backtracked from where he knew the dungeon would be.

When he saw the door, he swore his insides did their own dance in joy, and he slowly opened the door and slipped in silently and shut the door behind him.

He cautiously descended down the stairs, and he could see a torch on a wall so he grabbed it before he entered the room where all the prisoners were. He knew it was pitch black down there.

When he entered, he was only more sickened to see than to hear the prisoners this time. They were a mess everywhere, and it didn't seem the guards cleaned up after a torture session. Why Danny was treated with kindness, he will never know.

He saw the cell he was in, and he saw two figures sitting in their own corners.

"Suzy? Ross?" I asked quietly and they rose their heads.

"It's you!" Ross gasped as he crawled over and into the light from the torch and Dan winced from the awful bruises and scrapes, but was surprised how happy Ross looked. His eyes practically gleamed!

Dan watched Suzy follow Ross weakly, and he was surprised someone like her was put in here. She was beautiful to say the least. She looks like she belongs with the upper classes, but the way her clothes are anybody would see her as a peasant. 

"Alright.. I'm going to break you two out and another friend but we have to leave and not look back." Dan said to them, very seriously and Ross instantly straightened himself and nodded.

"Why?" Suzy asked and narrowed her eyes sharply and Dan could feel she could read his entire life story with the way she was looking at him.

"I feel it's right." Danny covered up his nervousness smoothly, and glanced around the room at the many cells.

"I also need help to find a friend of mine. He got his dumb ass thrown in here." He growled and reached into his pouch to look at the lock on their door.

"Should I try to bust it open or should I go for the key?" He asked the prisoners inside, and Ross laughed weakly.

"Get the damn key. They'll hear you banging away otherwise." He said and Dan could see the humor in his eyes. It made Dan feel slightly happy to see his spirit hasn't been crushed.

Nodding firmly, he turned away and rested the torch somewhere safe before he used the darkness to slip silently away and into the hallway outside of the dungeon.

" _Where would that key be? With Arin? Fuck.."_ He sighed heavily and started off towards where he last saw Prince Arin and Brian.

When he finally found the room, he was surprised and shocked at once to see Brian and Arin were both pretty bloody messes of their own. 

"Brian? Why aren't you taking this son of a bitch down?" Dan asked as he walked forward and the other assassin looked back at him.

"He's telling me some interesting things." He said, and by his tone, Dan could tell it wouldn't be good.

Dan studied Arin silently and the Prince smirked at him.

"Like anything you see?" He asked casually and Dan snorted.

"Yes your blood is bringing calming thoughts to my mind." Dan felt a twitch in his lip at an attempt at a smile, but it had faded off when Arin suddenly ran forward and gave Dan a punch in the face and it instantly brought the other man down. He was mostly surprised at first until he felt his blood leaking from his nose. 

"Don't take the punch to heart." Arin leaned down to him and Danny glared back up at him and looked over at Brian expectantly but it seemed he was hesitating.

"What are you doing Brian?" Danny spat as he rolled away from the Prince and shot his partner an exasperated look.

"Sorry just.. We're going to have to talk after this." Brian said gruffly as if he suddenly shook himself from his thoughts.

"Well I need a key." Danny said quickly and Brian rose an eyebrow.

"Go bash the door down for all I care. Just stop treasure hunting." He said as he turned back to Arin and rose his fists.

Danny paused and watched the two start to fight and Arin was fighting back strongly. 

" _Since when can Royalty fight?"_ He thought to himself before he turned and ran back to the cells.

"No key." Danny reported and he had picked up a guard's abandoned sword on the way here. 

"Great. How are you going to open this thing then?" Ross grunted, sitting down and Dan narrowed his gaze.

"Move away." He ordered and he rose the sword. He hoped it could bash through iron bars. 

"Wait, use the torch and heat up the metal first before you start hitting." Ross said, and Dan stared at him for a couple moments and started to heat up the iron and waited there for a while before he lifted the torch away and hit the bar as hard as he could. Shockingly, it came right off. 

Ross gave a little cheer and Dan continued on with this slow process until Ross and Suzy could crawl through.

"Thank you!" Ross said happily and Danny nodded.

"Head for the exit. I'll be there soon with my partner and friend." He told him and rushed off, whispering Barry's name.

"Dan? Why the fuck you here?" Barry's voice came from nearby and Danny rushed over to see Barry in a roughed up state on the floor in a lonely cell.

"Coming to save your ass. I'm going to break you out now." Dan said quickly, and did the same process with Ross and Suzy's cell.

"How old are these cells if your melting them with a torch then breaking them off?" Barry asked, quirking a smile and Dan shrugged.

"You can climb out now. The hole is small enough." He told him, and Barry crouched and frowned.

"I don't know if I can.." He murmured, and Dan stared at him for a couple moments, until Dan saw that Barry was holding his side tightly and he could see the pain etched across his face.

Sighing, he nodded and was about to continue on with his work when he was suddenly slammed against the bars and winced as his face dug into the cold metal.

"Missed me?" Arin breathed heavily from behind, sounding like he ran the entire way here and he twisted Dan's arm slightly.

"What do you want?" Dan muttered as Barry stared at them with wide eyes.

Arin let out a deep chuckle and paused for suspense before he leaned forward and breathed against his ear.

"You.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I understand the melting of the bars didn't make sense. If I was to change anything in that story, it'd be that. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway though!! Much luv! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for not updating for what.. two months now?   
> Seriously, it's been hard because I've been so freakin busy x.x But I wanted to post a chapter before my exam sooo.... Here ye go!

He struggled against the body pressing him against the bars but it was hopeless. He was completely trapped in an uncomfortable position.

"Your friend was quite a match, but we postponed since he was needed else where." Arin said to the assassin and the bushy haired man tried to glare over his shoulder. 

Arin sighed and shook his head at how disobedient Danny was being. He tightened his grip and pulled his arm more along his back and earned a growl from the man under him. 

"Just let me go and we will never cross paths again." Dan said quickly, hoping for Arin to take the bait and the Prince hummed in thought for a moment but the prince smirked.

"Why should I just let you go without punishment? You escaped from me once, then released my prisoners. Not to mention you also tried to kill me." He said in a smug tone. Suddenly however, before any of them saw Barry get to his feet, the man fell against the bars and dug his nails into Arin's arms and ripped him off of the taller man. Danny took the moment of distraction to his advantage and pushed Arin off him and immediately grabbed a thin dagger from his boot and pointed it at the Prince who got his balance quickly and faced Dan with an even look.

"Good job but you won't kill me." He stated calmly and listened to Dan's attempt at evening his breathing. The two stared at each other and the assassin felt rage slowly build up in his stomach. He wanted some type of reaction. Anger, fear, sadness, anything! But Arin just stared at him with a collected gaze and grinned.

"I know you won't do it." He said and Dan shouted with anger and lunged forward with the dagger twirling in his hand. He shoved Arin back and rose the dagger and stared down on the royal man. Arin stared into his eyes the entire time as Dan prepared to commit the crime but.. His arm wouldn't come down. He had the thought in his mind of the light fading from Arin's eyes and his blood spilling over his fancy clothes and possibly blood coming from his mouth too but.. He couldn't make it a reality. 

"God dammit!" He snarled as he pushed away and without another look, he grabbed the abandoned sword and with a mighty swing, he broke another bar off and made the hole big enough for Barry to crawl through. He looked pained and Dan instantly wrapped an arm around him to help support him. He took a look back towards Arin and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm sparing your life, but you should feel lucky and leave me alone." He said in a dark tone as he helped turn Barry towards the door.

"You don't understand Dan. You  _literally_ can't kill me. I own you." Arin said to Dan as the two started towards the door and Dan stopped them at that.

"What do you mean you..  _own_ me?" The words tasted like bitter on his tongue and he felt like spitting to get the tang of it off his taste buds. 

Arin gave a twisted smirk and Dan felt his skin crawl to seeing the odd gleam in his eyes. 

"You don't remember I assume." He said but Danny didn't want to stick around to find out what he meant. 

"Don't follow us." Danny said and continued to bring Barry up the stairs and out of the dungeon. When they walked out into the hallway they both had to adjust their eyes to the much brighter colors of the hallways but they continued nonetheless.

The two were surprised to see Arin walk right past them causally though. He kept his hands deep in his pockets and looked back at them and gave a cocky smirk.

"You'll return to me one day Dan." He swore and the assassin rose an eyebrow.

"You're so sure?" He questioned him and Arin nodded.

"Of course."

\---

Danny listened to the clatter of hooves and he stared at the fast moving ground intently.

The ride from the castle was mostly silent. Brian was the one with the reins while Dan just quietly sat behind him. It wasn't like it was super awkward though. The two would always be silent after a mission and they were traveling back to the bar.

But still, Brian had heard something that he wasn't too happy about. (His knuckles were practically white as he held the reins) and it put Dan on edge. What did Arin tell him? Was it something that Dan was keeping secret? He honestly couldn't keep a lot from Brian. The two grew up like brothers. 

"So the Prince told me a couple things.." Brian spoke up and Danny lifted his head to look at his partner. 

"What?" He was dreading this conversation but he had no where to go and he wasn't about to jump off a moving horse. 

"Well.. Your parents." Brian spoke much quieter now and Dan didn't even hear him over the wind and the galloping horse.

"What?" Dan said above it but Brian had already changed his mind.

"Never mind." He said quickly and Dan sent him a frustrated look.

"Just tell me Brian." He said sternly but Brian kept his gaze ahead and ignored Danny completely. The tall man let out a noise of annoyance and glared away from him. He was going to give Brian an earful when they got back to the bar for the night.

\---

When they had arrived Brian had disappeared quickly. Danny searched around for him because he was going to chew him out, but Ross and Suzy found Danny first.

"Hey thanks for the rescue dude!" Ross smiled widely and Dan gave him a short look.

"Don't mention it." He said and studied Ross for the first time. He couldn't see much in that dingy cell but it wasn't like he really tried to before either.

The male had many cuts and bruises that scarred his skin but that didn't seem to dull his intense blue eyes. He then turned to Suzy and blinked in surprise. A part of her hair was dyed yellow, and she had long black hair. Her eyes were sharp but they showed kindness in them

"Thank you." She bowed slightly and he nodded as he tried to keep a blush from his face. He rarely ever got gratitude, let alone from women.

Finally he spotted Brian and he nodded at the two ex-prisoners and left them to go demand answers from Brian.

Brian had already seen him and tried to weave his way away but Danny stayed hot on his tail and caught up to him.

"What the hell are you hiding Brian?" He asked and Brian looked at him impatiently and the two stared at each other until Danny blinked first.

"Bastard." He muttered at the triumph look in his partner's eyes. 

After that, the two had booked a room in the bar and as the two were settling, Danny saw Brian sitting on the end of his bed and was staring intently at the wall.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked him and Brian sent him a look before he shook his head.

"Prince Arin spoke about.. your parents." This time the loud noises weren't going to interrupt. Danny heard him loud and clear this time and he froze on the spot.

"Wh..What?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Ending was extremely rushed. I know I know but I was watching Shadow Hunters and I wanted to finish this chapter xD I hope you all enjoyed and much luv!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying guys.. The updates for this story will be MUCH slower than my other stories. Probably every four days?  
> I try to update a story everyday soo.. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^-^ Much luv!!


End file.
